Carlos Pinto
Venezolano |pais = Venezuela |estado = Activo}} Carlos Pinto es un actor de doblaje venezolano, egresado de los cursos de Renzo Jiménez, Marisol Durán y el curso de Sincronizados dirigido por Juan Díaz y Merylin García. Inició en el mundo del doblaje en el año 2013, inspirado principalmente por el doblaje de animés y animaciones. Filmografía Documentales *Wild hawaii land - Kai Lenny *Yo soy Bruce Lee - Voces adicionales *Mata Mata - Joao Carlos Series tipo documental *No tan Obvio - Voces adicionales *Grandes pequeños - Nico, voces adicionales *Yukon Gold - Jeremy *The real housewives of New jersey - Moisés, Voces adicionales *Wild Justice - Warden oberg, voces adicionales *How Human are you - Voces adicionales *Porter Ridge - Animal/Voces adicionales *Los Alpes italianos en invierno - Voces adicionales *Tatuaje del odio - Pastor Gary *Bodas increibles - Pastor *Testigos cerrados / Testigos de guerra - Voces adicionales *Drugs Inc - Voces adicionales *Cazador de juguetes - Dave *Locuras animales - Voces adicionales *The real house wife of orange country - Ryan, Voces adicionales * Jefe en cubierto Canada - Sina * Alaska or die (Alaska fin de los días) - Davi Anime * Inuyasha La espada conquistadora (Película 3) - Saya * Inuyasha El castillo al otro lado del espejo (Película 2) - Naraku Series *Hell on Wheels - Maquinista, voces adicionales *Ninja Warrior - voces adicionales *Brooklyn: Precinto 99 - voces adicionales *El proyecto Mindy - voces adicionales *El peor año de mi vida, otra vez - Howe *Hunted - Voces adicionales *El transportador (La serie) - Kagan, Hombre 1, Hombre 2, Hombre 3, Hombre 4, Hombre 5, Hombre 6, Hombre 7, Hombre 8, Hombre 9, Hombre 10, Hombre 11, Hombre 12, Hombre 13, Hombre 14, Hombre 15, Hombre 16, Voces adicionales. *Bates Motel (segunda temporada) - Jimmy, Voces adicionales *''Äkta människor'' / Real humans - Silas, Voces adicionales. * Johan Falk - Brendelius, Simon * 100 cosas para hacer antes de High School - chico guapo de octavo grado / Stephen Powers * Hollywood Médium - Tyler Henry * Kardayi - Melih / Osman * Hoopla Doopla - Ziggy * Married at first sight (Casados a primera vista) segunda temporada - Sean (Shon) * Project Runway - Mondo Guerra Series animadas *Los Jóvenes titanes en acción - Stinky Joe (El apestoso Joe)/ El hombre * Tayo, El pequeño autobus - Gani, Boobae, Voces adicionales * Pororo, El pequeño pingüino - Tiburón, Nyao * Xiaolin Chronicles - Voces adicionales, Pastelillo (versión araña) *Steven Universe - Chunk, Perrocoptero, Voces adicionales *La naranja molesta - Banana V, Oficial banana, voces adicionales (segunda temporada) *Dora la exploradora - voces adicionales *Winx Club - Vampiro / Voces adicionales *Numb Chucks - Cerdo Elegante (Cap 10), Voces adicionales. *Campeones Sendokai - Kido (Segunda temporada) *El pequeño reino de Ben y Holly - Zyros, Voces adicionales *Drama total presenta: Carrera alucinante - Jay / Mickey *Dr. Pantástico - Cavernícola Jim / Hombre acuático *Zip Zip - Vladimir / Alvarez / Voces diversas *Sonic Boom - Espía del árbol / Voces adicionales *Yoohoo y sus amigos - Voces adicionales (Segunda temporada) *Inspector Gadget (2015) - Voces adicionales *Hermano de Jorel - Syd Vinicius *La pandilla de la selva - Salvador / Voces adicionales *Clarence - Candem/voces adicionales *Bob Esponja - Cartero Norton *Hairy legs - Jevan *Crocadoo (doblaje venezolano) - Jazz Películas animadas *Son of Batman - Voces adicionales *Batman: Assault on Arkham - Voces adicionales *Mighty mighty monster 3 - Wally * Batman vs. Robin - Voces adicionales * Liga de la justicia vs Liga de Bizarro - Linterzarro * Dixie y la Rebelión Zombie - Tarisko * Batman bad blood - voces adicionales * Liga de la justicia vs Jóvenes titanes - Jaime Reyes/Escarabajo azul * Houdini (2015) - Tesla Películas de anime *Inuyasha la película 2: El castillo de los sueños en el espejo - Naraku (Toshiyuki Morikawa) *Inuyasha la película 3:La espada conquistadora - Saya (Kaneta Kimotsuki) Películas *Russian roulette - Voces adicionales *Tsunami the aftermath - Joe, Voces adicionales *My gal sunday - Voces adicionales *Red Snow - Voces adicionales *Hearts on fire - Voces adicionales *Buscando un amigo - Jared *Mystery cruse/Crusero misterioso - Voces adicionales Dirección de doblaje *Sonic Boom (desde ep. 16-48) Operación técnica *Sonic Boom (desde ep. 16-48) Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Venezuela